Alvin's has Enter the Building
by Fighter54
Summary: Based on the movie But Alvin makes it on time to the contest between the chipmunks and chipettes. What will happen between the groups? This is my first fanfiction so go easy.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin's has entered the Building

This is my first Fanfic so don't shot me down in flames or anything

It's the night of the big challenge by the chipettes and Alvin had 5 minutes to go before his brothers were on. There was a traffic jam in the main street toward the School Hall.

"Come on!" yelled Alvin. "Alvin I am going as fast as I can," said Ryan

"But I need to be there!" said Alvin. Then he smile as a great idea came to his head as he looked at the nearby toy store with the latest remote control plane.

"Alvin, you can't possible fly that," said Ryan following the Rock star gaze.

2 minutes later

"_Right Then, Alvin, you have one chance of this and you better make it because it's the best chance I have!" thought the Chipmunk._

"Ok Ryan. Let go!" Shouted Alvin, above the noise of the plane propeller.

"Good luck!" Yelled back Ryan, throwing the plane into the air

The red plane flew straight on head into the clear sky heading for the school building that was two miles away. The journey only took two minutes and Alvin saw the school and flew the plane down towards the hall and saw Toby enter through the back stage door leaving it open for anything to enter.

"_This is going to be rough. Hope I don't hit anyone apart from Ian." This was the thoughts going through the chipmunk's mind._

Simon and Theodore were on the podium. Sad face and anger at their arrogant brother coursing through their minds. As Simon open his mouth to say a sad speech and to withdraw from the completion, they were startled to hear the noise of an Engine coming from the door. Followed by the yell of

"LOOK OUT I HAVEN'T ANY IDEA HOW TO STOP THIS PLANE!!!!!!!" as the plane came through the door and collided with stage and Alvin flew out of plane.

"ALVIN" yelled his brothers as they raced towards their brother and embraced him.

"About time you could join us," joked Simon as they walked into position.

"Yeah, well, I thought so too. Now let show them who the number one in the music business." Lowered his voice so that only his brothers could hear him. "Paws in"

"BREAK" they chorused.

Leaping on to the platform they had. Dr. Rubin announced "Now let's hear it for the chipmunks with a Hit from the Past!"

The light dim showing Alvin placing on his famous hat. Then the music kicked in.

Bet on It By HSM2

(Alvin)

Everybody's always talkin' at me  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on myself instead

(Alvin/ _Simon and Theodore)_  
_Did you ever _  
Lose yourself to get what you want  
_Did you ever _  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
_Did you ever_  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go  
Did you ever not know

(Chipmunks)  
I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

(Simon)  
How will I know if there's a path worth takin'  
Should I question every move I make  
With all I've lost, my heart is breakin'  
I don't wanna make the same mistakes

(Alvin/ _Simon and Theodore)_  
_Did you ever _  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
_Did you ever_  
Blame the world but never blame you  
I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

(Alvin)  
I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am (Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan (That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can (You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

(chipmunks)  
Oh, hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

(Theodore)  
It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own  
It's such a scary place  
Ooh  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do  
Is believe

(chipmunks)  
I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
Will I end up on top again  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

yeah you can bet on me

To Finish the dance, the chipmunks Back flipped off the platform and pulled their hoods up to cover their faces.

The crowd was on their feet cheering for the famous Chipmunks and you could see that Ian face was filled with Anger.

"Beat It Ian" Yelled Alvin, "And don't try to lock us up again because we are the Chipmunks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Showdown

**Alvin's POV**

"_Wow, we rock the house. Let's hope that showed Ian. Now to talk to the chippettes about him." Thought the leader in that group_

Motioning to his brothers, they leaped off the stage, heading towards Toby.

"Guys, well done, that was fantastic. By the way, Alvin, nice entrance." Said Toby standing in front of the chipmunks. "Let wait here in case there is a result tonight. Plus I just got off the phone with Dave; He will be released from hospital tomorrow and be on the first flight back to LA. With luck, he can be home by morning.

"Awesome Toby, but excuse me a moment. I got a showdown with some certain furry people. Simon, Theo, want to come?" Whispered Alvin so that Ian didn't hear. But He was talking to Dr. Rubin in an attempt to change the result so that the chippettes would win.

Sneaking past Ian was easy and soon the Chipmunks were outside the Chippette's dressing room

* * *

**In Chippette's Room**

"Girls, what are we to do? They were brilliant out there and made us look ten times smaller compared to them." Worried Brittany. She and her sisters watched the Alvin's entrance and Chipmunks performance in the amazement.

"Sis, just take the result as it happens and there is no reason to worry about." Said Eleanor who was secretly nervous about the result.

I agree with Eleanor, anyway we can finally hear the Chipmunk's side of the story because we know that they haven't got anything to gain.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Girls, WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE, SO OPEN THE DOOR AND LET'S TALK. WE HAVE A GREAT OFFER FOR YOU!" came a high pitched voice on the other side of the door.

"Who is it." Yelled back Brittany.

"Three cute Chipmunks who can help you to the top!" replied the voice. Brittany jumped over and opens the door. In the doorway stood Alvin, Simon and Theodore each with an calm look on their face.

"Listen, we didn't get off to the best of starts, but what we do know that you are not safe with Ian. If he gets you a record deal and your career takes off, then he will work you all to the death. And if you refuse to do something then he will grab you by your furry tails and chuck you in a cage." Said Alvin

"Alvin, you tried to sell that story to me before and the answer is still the same. No! I still can't believe that Ian would do a thing like that." Responded Brittany who was as stubborn as ever. I still think that Ian can take us to the top.

"Brittany, how do you want to get to the top? As a solo act or as a group with your sisters? Because from what I saw earlier, it was a solo act with Jeanette and Eleanor almost off the stage!" Asked Simon.

Jeanette and Eleanor look at Brittany who was stunned by Simon outburst.

"Brittany, what he says is true." Injected Theodore

Jeanette took advantage of Brittany's silence to say, "Well, what do you want us to do?"

Alvin smiled at this.

It's simple, you leave Ian and we can sort everything else out. As for the music, we may have an opening on our tour at Christmas which starts in two months which gives us quite a lot of time to sort out the other details.

At that moment, Ian walked in and saw that Chipmunks.

"What the hell are you filthy rats doing in here talking to my money maker Brittany and whats their names? Yelled Ian.

Alvin looks at his brothers and walked past Ian with them in the tow.

Ian looked scared now and angry at the chippettes.

What did THEY SAY?

* * *

Next chapter is the result. But I won't upload it until I have 5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – the result

Ian glared at the worried Chippettes. "What did they say? Tell me NOW!" yelled Ian.

Brittany recovering from that chat with the Chipmunks by yelling "They told us about you working them to death and placing them in a cage, you idiot" And with this Brittany began to run after the chipmunks with her sisters right behind her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU RODENTS!" Ian came running after them, but was caught by Toby who was walking towards the stage as the results were being announced in five minutes.

"What going on." Asked Toby to the Chippettes as he felt that he couldn't trust Ian.

"He after us because we are leaving him. HELP US!" shouted Brittany.

The security guards came over and began to drag Ian out of the building, all that time Ian was screaming at the Chippettes and tore at the Chippette's hearts with " The Boys don't want to help you, they just want to be the best Chipmunk group in the world.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore appeared and began to pull their Chippettes away from him.

Alvin then did something amazing. He turned and faced Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and said, "If you want you can stay with us for a while. We could help you with you music and improve some areas"

"Why? With no manager and deals for our music." Whispered Brittany.

Alvin was then had a brilliant idea. "One Moment" and he walked over to Toby. "Toby, I need to call Dave and ask him something important."

"Sure Alvin. Take as long as you need." Fishing out his iphone, He speed dialled Dave and on the second ring Dave picked.

"_Hello Toby. Are the Boys behaving especially Alvin?"_

"Dave, that hurts. That really hurts." Teased Alvin.

"_Alvin, is that you? What have you done?_

"Dave, I will just get to it. Ian had found three female chipmunks and had challenged us to a Battle of the Chipmunks. After we sung, we had a chat with them and it turned out that Ian tricked them in it. After hearing our side of the story, they fired him and are now have no manager."

"_Right, so what do you want me to do?"_

"Well when you get home. You could listen to them sing, then decide what to do." Suggested Alvin.

"_Okay, that is a good idea. You can let them sleep at our house until I get back tomorrow. But No funny business." Agreed Dave_

"Okay" Alvin leaped for joy.

"Alvin, I've got to go, see you tomorrow." The call was cancelled and Alvin ran over to his brothers and the Chippettes who were still depressed despite the best attempts of Simon and Theodore.

"Say what with the long furry faces?" joked Alvin.

"You know why Alvin." Said the Chippettes

"Well, I just got you an auction with our Manager and carer Dave. If you impress him, then you will be able to live with us." Said Alvin slowly to make sure they understood.

"ALVIN, OMG, THANK YOU!" said Brittany. She leaped at him and gave a bone crushing hug.

Her sisters were in shock. Simon and Theodore looked at each other with delight.

"WOULD THE CHIPMUNKS AND THE CHIPPETTES RETURN TO THE STAGE? WE HAVE THE RESULTS!" Echoed Dr Rubin.

"Say, Instead of one group sing at the Music Mania, Why don't we combine and sing together for a bit of fun." Suggested Simon.

Everyone agreed and they headed back on to the stage.

Alvin grabbed a mike. "Hey, Instead of having the results announced, we would like you all to know that represent this great school in the Music Mania is a combined group of the chipmunks and the chippettes. Just out of interest, who won?

Dr Rubin looked at the results. "The chipmunks won are a ten percent lead. Sorry girls."

Brittany smiled at this and said to Alvin seductively. "Well as you won and we are performing together, why don't you do your song that you were going to perform now? Just a little treat for us."

"Okay, Simon and Theodore let rock this house. Kill the lights." Yelled Alvin.

_I gotta feeling by the Black Eye Peas_

(Alvin)

I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night 

(Simon)

A feeling... Woohoo  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night 

(Chipmunks)

Tonight's the night,  
Let's live it up  
I got my money,  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa,  
Let's get, get off 

(Theodore)  
I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out  
And losing all control  
(Chi CHi Chi) 

(Chipmunks)  
Fill up my cup,  
mazel tov  
Look at her dancing,  
Just take it off  
Let's paint the town,  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof,  
And then we'll do it again 

Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it  
And do it and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it and do it  
And do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it 

(Theodore)  
'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night 

(Simon)  
A feeling, woohoo,  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night 

(Alvin)  
I gotta a feeling  
Tonight's the night  
(Hey! )  
Let's live it up  
(Let's live it up)  
I got my money  
(Paid! )  
Let's spend it up  
(Let's spend it up) 

(Chipmunks)  
Go out and smash it  
(Smash it)  
Like oh my God  
(Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa  
(Come on! )  
Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup  
(Drank)  
Mazel tov  
(L'chaim)  
Look at her dancing  
(Move it, move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
(Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down  
(Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
(Whoooo)  
And then we'll do it again 

(Theodore)  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it  
And do it and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it and  
Do it and do it,  
Do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it, do it, do it, do it 

(Simon)  
Here we come,  
Here we go,  
We gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come,  
Easy go,  
Now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot,  
Body rock,  
Rock it,  
Don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down,  
Around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock) 

(Alvin)  
Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday,  
Saturday to Sunday  
Get, get, get, get,  
Get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day 

(Chipmunks)  
And I'm feelin', woohoo,  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night 

(Chipmunks)  
I gotta feeling, woohoo,  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night 

(Alvin)  
Woohoo

As the boys finished, the crowd went wild.

"Thank you for that. If you want more, come to the Music Mania. "Yelled Alvin. To Simon and Theodore." Let's get out of here".

What do you think? I will have the next chapter up soon. Keep an eye out for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Home, Sweet Home

Once the Chipmunks had finished "I gotta feeling", they sneaked out of the backdoor with the Chippettes and Toby. Both of the groups were nervous and shy of their counterparts. Soon they pulled up to the Chipmunk's home.

Alvin imitating a butler "welcome to our humble home." The chippettes giggled at Alvin while his brothers smiled at his antics.

Toby opened the door and the chipmunks began to show them around and kindly gave their beds until the sleeping quarters could be made for the chippettes.

Half an hour later, they were watching Meerkat manor and it went into commercial.

"Brittany, can I borrow you for a minute." Asked Alvin

"Sure, Alvin" said Brittany getting up and following Alvin toward the kitchen.

Hey Brit, I want to show you my favourite place in the house. I built it myself and it's my private place in this house. Even my own brothers don't know about it." Began Alvin, He then turned and pulled aside the curtain and gestured Brittany thorough.

"Wow!" was all Brittany could say. The room that Alvin was showing was filled with small guitars and posters showing the chipmunks at concerts, signings and at home. It also had a sofa, mini bar and music sheets everywhere. It also contains CDs of Alvin's mentors such as Michael Jackson.

"Alvin, this is amazing, but why are you showing me this." Said Brittany turn to face the chipmunk.

"I don't know, you just look beautiful and I can't get your voice out of my head." Confessed Alvin.

"Oh Alvin. That's so sweet." Said Brittany looking so happy.

Then Alvin just shocked her completely. He walked over and kissed her full on the lips. She was startled, but then returned the kiss with equal passion. The kiss only lasted a minute and then they broke apart.

"Told ya that tonight was to be a good night." Said Alvin.

"What was that for?" asked Brittany.

"For being beautiful." teased Alvin.

Is that a compliment? Flirted Brittany.

"Quick question. Would you like to go out with me?" Asked Alvin smiling nervously.

"Depends." Smiled Brittany

"On what?" asked Alvin shocked by the way the conversation turned out.

"If you can keep up that level of kisses." Replied Brittany and the two chipmunks laughed.

Then we best tell your Sisters and I'll have to tell my Brothers. Suggested Alvin now nervous at his brother's reactions to this.

"Good idea." Said Brittany thinking the same about her sister.

ALVIN! BRITTANY! BED! Yelled Toby from outside the room.

"Good luck Brit. We will need it." With that, Alvin kissed her goodbye.

_Oh man. Jeanette and Eleanor will kill me for this. But Alvin kissed Me! And I am not even famous._ Thought Brittany.

**With The Chipmunk's.**

Alvin enters humming Angels by Robbie Williams. A big idiotic grin on his face.

Simon noticed this. "Okay Alvin, what did you do with Brittany?" He asked fearing the worst.

"What make you think that we did anything?"asked Alvin, smile wiped off his face and replaced by a nervous face.

"one, you were humming "Angels". Two, You have a big Smile on your face that you never have unless you're on stage or something good has happen to you." Pointed out Simon.

Theodore walks over to his brothers and stood side by side to Simon. "Alvin, what happen with Brittany?"

"OKAY! Promise that you won't get mad." Pleaded Alvin

"Done, Now tell me" said Theodore.

"Simon?"hoped Alvin.

"Not until I hear what you done." Said Simon defiantly.

Fine. Well, I took Brittany somewhere and we had a chat. Then I kiss her.

"What!" Shouted Simon and Theodore shocked by Alvin boldness.

After that, I asked her out. Finished Alvin lamely.

"Alvin, Why did you kiss her and ask her out?"said Simon hoping for a good answer.

"Well, For one, She's attractive. Two, She has a good personality. Three, She is a chipmunk. And Four, you two are eyeing up her sisters and do not go into denial." Shouted Alvin.

Alvin, If you want to know, I'm okay with it. But I don't know about Simon. Responded Theodore.

Thanks Theo, Simon. What do you think? asked Alvin hoping that he would be okay with it.

"Just do me a favour. Don't go announcing it to the world until after first 5 dates, ok."

"Why not" replied a puzzled Alvin.

"Because I don't need the press around until I ask out Jeanette and I'm sure that Theo would too if he to ask Eleanor out." smiled Simon.

"Cheers guys." and with that, Alvin hugged his brothers.

How do you reckon that date should turn out? But first Brittany needs to tell her sisters. Please review to give me ideas. Any are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Love or None

**With the Chippette's**

Brittany enters the room and sees both of her sisters in a deep conversation about the day so far.

"I still can't believe that we are in the chipmunk's house. Oh hey, Brittany, what did Alvin want?" said Eleanor noticing Brittany entering the room.

"He wanted to ask me something." Replied Brittany nervously.

"What did he ask you?" asked Jeanette curiously.

"He asked me out" whispered Brittany so quietly that her sisters couldn't hear.

"He what, Brittany. Just tell us already." Said Eleanor worried about Brittany's nervous expression.

Brittany then looked up and shouted "He asked me out, Okay. There I've said it."

Jeanette and Eleanor were stunned by the fact that she was asked out after only five days when they first meet the Chipmunks.

Eleanor was the first to recover. "And what did you say?" she asked.

"I said yes of course. I would have been a fool to pass up a chance like that." Said Brittany smiling at the thought.

"So what will happen now?" asked Jeanette worried that Alvin and Brittany could affect her chances with Simon and their careers as singers.

"We'll see what happens as it happens." Said Brittany. After that the Chippettes had a quick conversation about the way the day turned out and went to bed.

**The Next Day at 6.00 Am**

Theodore was sweating and turning and woke up in a fit. _"What, where am I? Oh, I am at home. Man, I wish Dave was here. I need some comfort and advice. Well, best find something to eat."_ With that, the chipmunk threw off the covers of his makeshift bed and walked over the kitchen. After looking around for food, Theodore found a packet of grapes and 3 packets of toaster waffles.

Leaving packets of toaster waffle for later, he opened the packet of grapes and began to eat them whilst watching Meerkat Manor.

"Theodore, what are you doing?"

This shocked Theodore because he jumped. As he turned towards the source, he was surprised to see Eleanor standing by the sofa.

"Eleanor, you startled me. What are you doing up this early?" asked Theodore who was still a bit shy to her.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" replied Eleanor.

"Nightmare. Woke up only about fifteen minutes ago." Said Theodore.

"What was your nightmare about?" asked Eleanor.

"I'm sorry, but it's private. I only talk to Dave about it." Replied Theodore.

Oh ok. Could you tell me a bit about Dave and how you know him? Said Eleanor.

"Okay, But it's a long story." After that Theodore told Eleanor the Chipmunk's Story starting at the tree being cut down. After explaining how he and his brothers found Dave and started their careers. And he then explained in the best detail about what happened with Ian. And how Alvin injured Dave at the Paris concert.

"Wow!" exclaimed Eleanor after Theodore had finished. At that moment Simon had woken up and was waking over to the sofa.

"Wow what? Come on, tell me what happened." Asked Simon.

"Nothing, I was just telling Eleanor about our past." Replied Theodore.

"Cool, Let me wake up Alvin and we can get Breakfast." Said Simon, an idea forming in head. "Plus you might want to stay out of the way of Alvin after what I'm going to do."

With that, Simon ran into the kitchen and grabs a cup full of water and walked over to Alvin._" sorry Alvin, But you would do the same to me." _With that thought he poured the water over Alvin.

**The Chippette's Room**

Eleanor had woken up both of her sisters and they were walking to the kitchen when they heard it.

"SIMON!!!"

With that, they turned around and saw Simon running as fast he could towards them with Alvin hot on his heels. Alvin was covered in water and Simon was laughing his head off.

Simon had reached them and past thorough them. "Excuse me!!" he said as he ran by them. Alvin just stopped at the sight of Brittany and her sisters.

"Everything alright here?" Asked Alvin nervous about the reaction from Brittany's sister about them dating.

"Everything's fine" Said Eleanor smiling at Alvin. "just take care of our sister when you take her out" As she walked past him with Jeanette.

"So when do you want to do this date, Brittany?" Said Alvin.

"Anytime you want, I'm free the whole week." Replied Brittany.

"How about today after Dave gets home?" asked Alvin

What will happen in this date? Review and give me ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, in this chapter there are a couple of OCs.**

**Chapter 6- Dave is home**

"Tonight?"Said Brittany surprised at Alvin's eagerness for them to go out. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything. How about this. We see a movie, dinner and a romantic stroll along a place I know. Sound good?" Smiled Alvin as he outlined his plan.

"Sounds good, But let's us meet Dave first." Said Brittany smiling at the thought of the date Alvin had planned.

"Fine, Want some Breakfast?"

"Sure." And with that Alvin and Brittany walk off toward the kitchen hand in hand.

**At 1.00PM**

Over the last few hours, the chipmunks were just having fun such as TV and singing. The Chipmunks were trying to bring Jeanette and Eleanor into the songs more and made suggestions on the ways the Chippettes could improve their act. Then came

"Boys, I'm home" said Dave as he limped into the room on his crutches.

"DAVE!" Yelled the boys and they jumped on him nearly making him go flying. This caused the Chippettes to giggle at the scene in front of them. As Dave regained his balance, he saw the Chippettes.

"So these are the girls you were telling me about. So girls, what are your names? Said Dave, smiling at them.

"Yes sir. I am Brittany and these are my sisters Eleanor and Jeanette." Said Brittany nervously.

"Right down to business. I am willing to be your agent and you can stay here. But in order for that to happen, I will have some rules that need to be followed." After that, Dave outlined the same rules that applied to the Chipmunks, the best way to get the Chippettes into the music business which ended up with the Chippettes doing a CD with the Chipmunks to the joy of everyone there. Then Alvin spoke up

"Hey Dave. Can me and Brittany go somewhere now?"

"Where?" asked Dave doing the parent part of things.

"Well, it's kind of a date so I want to keep it private." Said Alvin.

"What, you're dating?" yelled Dave shocked at the speed it took Alvin to ask Brittany out.

"Yeah, we will be back by nine. See ya." Said Alvin and he grab Brittany and they went out of the door.

"ALVIN!!!!" yelled Dave limping to the door to see that Alvin ride off on his Motorbike with Brittany on the back.

Simon turned to the remaining chippettes and said "And welcome to the home of the Chipmunks" smiling at his brother antics.

**On the Motorbike**

"So where are we going?" Asked Brittany who was holding on to Alvin's waist at the time.

"It's a surprise." Teased Alvin making a sharp turn. After 10 minutes Alvin stopped outside a posh restaurant. "We are here." He announced turning to Brittany.

They walked into the restaurant and Alvin got them a private table at the back.

"You alright Brittany?" Asked Alvin nervously.

"Fine, thanks for bringing me here." Said Brittany.

Alvin then gave her a quick kiss and they continued to talk about music and their idols.

Unknown to them, there was a reporter sitting a couple of tables away. The reporter, called John Haddock, smiled as he picked up his phone. "Boss, this is John. I have a scoop of a lifetime at a Private restaurant. Alvin of the chipmunks is with a female Chipmunk. Possible Girlfriend. Get a Camera down here. I'll try and find out the name of the female. Bye"

Putting down the phone, he walked past the table where Alvin and Brittany were sitting; by chance he overheard Alvin call Brittany by her name.

**Two Hours Later**

The couple were walking to door; Brittany and Alvin were walking hand in hand towards the door. As they walked out, they were surrounded by reporters and photographers, who were shouting questions such as "Alvin, Are you two together?" Alvin Just grabbed Brittany and carried her on to the motorbike and rode away.

Alvin turned to Brittany and smiled. "we're in trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Busted**

**The day after the date**

"ALVIN!!!" came Dave's yell. Alvin instantly knew it was about the photographs in the news. He got up and walked to the living room. Dave had several papers in his hand. "What is this?" He asked, placing the papers. There headlines were ones such as "Witch Doctor scores?" or "Chiplovers?" The headlines were accompanied with pictures of Alvin and Brittany leaving the restaurant and Alvin holding Brittany hand or carrying her to his Bike. But one picture had them kissing inside the restaurant taken by John Haddock.

"Dave, it not my fault. It was a private restaurant and the press had a tip off. We walked out and there they were. I got Brittany out of there as soon as possible. So what do we do now?"explained Alvin.

"Simple, we do a benefit concert in three weeks and introduced the Chipettes there. Now wake up your brothers and the girls. We are going to the mall with Claire. The girls need clothes and Claire wants to meet them." Said Dave.

Alvin nodded and ran off to get them. Two hours later they were ready to go. They got in Dave's car and drove off. Alvin was telling everyone else about the headlines and saying sorry to Brittany about them. After ten minutes in the car, they arrived at the mall. "Hey guys, Dave I am guessing Alvin." Said Claire as she joined them smiling.

Yes, Alvin and bad wiring. Not the best combo. Joked Dave.

After noticing the Chipettes and being introduced.

"Hey Claire. How about you take the girls to get their clothes fitted. I got a surprise for the boys." Said Dave

"Sure Dave. Come on Girls." Alvin kissed Brittany goodbye and the Chipettes joined Claire. "So Brittany, you're going out with Alvin. How did it happen?"

Brittany told Claire how Alvin asked her out and what happen at the date.

"Yep, that sounds like Alvin alright." Smiled Claire. "He just does things. No plan and pure improvising. One time, me and Dave had a bad fight and he shoved us in a room and forced us to work it out. Guess I owe him one."

Jeanette overhearing the conversation injected "What about Simon?"

"Simon is just the opposite of Alvin. Tries to plan everything and mostly tries to stop Alvin going overboard. He's very smart. I think Dave bought him a lab set and lets him conducts experiments in the basement. Most of the time with a book, Dave often finds him asleep with a book open next to him." Said Claire.

"And Theodore?" asked Eleanor.

"Theodore is basically the peacemaker in the group. Both Alvin and Simon care for his well being and are a bit protective of him. Great cook. His cookies will blow you away. He is very trusting. He was most effect by Ian. From what they said so far, it sounds like Ian put Theo on a diet and threw him across the room a few times. He wasn't badly hurt. But it made Alvin and Simon to try and find a way back to Dave." Explained Claire. "Anyway enough about that, what type of clothes you need?"

"Every single type of clothing there is." Replied Brittany.

"Right, this is going to take a while." Laughed Claire.

**With the Chipmunks**

"Alvin, can I talk with you?" asked Theodore.

"Sure, Theo." Said Alvin and they walked away. "What's up?"

"I want to ask Eleanor out. But I haven't got an idea how to do it." Said Theodore hopeful that Alvin would have some good advice.

"Theo, just have a chat and ask her. Don't fear rejection. To be honest, she will jump at the chance." Said Alvin.

"How do you know that?" asked Theodore.

"Theo, when she sees you, she leans forward and stands on her toes. And the way she looks at you is a clue as well." Smiled Alvin

Theodore was about to reply when he was interrupted by a scream. As they turned, they saw a brunch of girls running towards them. "Time to go!" yelled Alvin.

The two of them started to run and head towards the stairs. The chase was on.

**With Simon**

"Help!" floated Theodore's voice. Simon turned to see his brothers being chased by a mob

"Dave, we have a problem again!" yelled Simon to Dave. Looking around, he saw a blue remote controlled Ferrari Enzo. "Dave, you sort out the payments!" shouted Simon as he climbed in and started the engine and he started to drive.

Racing towards his brothers, Simon saw Claire and Chipettes and the mob pass him in a blur. Power sliding to a stop ahead. Simon threw open the doors and got in on the passenger side. "Alvin, you drive." Said Simon." You're the best driver."

"Nice timing Si!" yelled Alvin sliding across the bonnet and entered on the driver's side. Theodore got in the back. "Hold on!"

Alvin pushed the car into gear and drove towards exit. But found it blocked by the mob. Executing a handbrake turn, He headed in to the heart of the mall. Simon felt his phone ring. "Simon. Dave? The exit blocked. We're heading toward the centre." Listening carefully to Dave, Simon started to direct. Alvin to the exit.

"Alvin, that was Dave. There is an exit at the back. Take a right here." Alvin nodded tensely and turned the Car. Following Simon's directions, they soon found Claire holding an emergency exit open and gesturing to them in. Exiting the building into the car park. They quickly found Dave's car. Dave and the Chipettes soon joined them. Placing the things they bought so far in the car, they quickly exited the mall and headed home.

**At Home, Two Hours later.**

Theodore was sweating slightly as he found Eleanor alone in her room. Knocking as he entered. "hey Eleanor. How are you?"

"Fine, Theodore. You?"Replied Eleanor with a small smile.

"Still shaken about early. It's a bit annoying when it happens. You discover that when you join us and become famous." Said Theodore.

"Yes, it's looks scary at the time." Said Eleanor.

"Um, Eleanor. Can I ask you a question?" Said Theodore.

"Sure, Theodore." Said Eleanor, hoping it was the question dreaming about.

"Would you like to go out with me?" said Theodore, hoping for a yes.

"Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes!" shouted Eleanor.

Theodore just smiled and he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Chipmunk Romance

**At the living room**

Brittany was sitting next to Alvin, her head resting on his shoulder. They were watching a romantic programme called Dreamlighting. As they watched, Alvin noticed Theodore walk by with an idiotic grin and his face was bright red. A spring in his step.

"Hey Brittany, we might not be the only couple in this house." Said Alvin, pointing at Theodore.

"Who do you think he asked?" asked Brittany as she saw Theodore.

"Eleanor. He asked me for advice on how to ask her out." Said Alvin.

"Why did he ask you instead of Simon?" asked Brittany.

"Because I've got a beautiful girl in my arms and he hasn't." Replied Alvin, then he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. Brittany pulled him in and deepens the kiss. It lasted for two minutes when Dave enters

"ALVIN!" yelled Dave, still worried at the pace the couple were going.

"Yes, Dave. What is it?"Asked Alvin.

"I'm okay with you dating. But not you making out on the sofa." Said Dave, a look of annoyance showing on his face.

"Okay, we will be going now." Said Alvin as he and Brittany exited the room. "Why don't you check on your sister and I'll check on Theo?"

"Sure. Love you." Said Brittany.

"Love ya too. See Ya" Said Alvin and started to look for Theodore. Alvin found Theodore sitting on his bed. "I'm guessing it went well."

Theodore turned around and saw Alvin. Still thinking about that moment, he smiled. "She said yes." He whispered happily.

"Well, I'll be. Congrats Theo. Wish you and Eleanor the best." Said Alvin, happy for him and an idea forming in his head. "By the way Theo. Fancy sing a song at the benefit concert?"

* * *

**Two Weeks later at a rehearsal.**

"Listen to me please. Once you finish your set of songs, just stand on the left part of the stage." Said Alvin.

"Why?" asked Brittany, nervous about the Concert that took place later tonight.

"It's a surprise." Said Theodore, who was standing next to Alvin. Simon was being wired up by Dave. Alvin stood with his guitar in his hands, his paws tuning it in and playing a couple of chords to listen. Once happy with the way it sounds, he placed it on the ground.

"Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise because this is our first concert? We don't want to look stupid." asked Jeanette who were standing next to her sisters.

"It's a good Surprise. I hate most of Alvin's plans, but this is one of his best." Said Simon as he walked over to join them.

"What plans did you hate?" asked Eleanor

"The worst was when he was trying to improve Dave's date with Claire. Let's say that Dave wasn't happy with him and Claire left in a bad mood." Said Simon as the Chipettes laughed.

"Or the time he rigged the fireworks to go up at the end of our last song. They went off before we even hit the stage. Lucky no one was hurt." Said Theodore as the chippettes laughed even harder.

"Yep, sometimes my plans aren't the greatest. But this one is. Just trust us." Said Alvin smiling.

**Two Hours later**

The rehearsal had gone well and Dave has praised them all. As they relax as the stadium began to let the crowd in and the seats began to slow fill. Jeanette peaked out of the curtains and began to get nervous at the number of people there.

"Big crowd isn't it?" came a voice. Jeanette turned and saw Simon in a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath it. The mike already in place.

"So big that I'm nervous about messing up." Confessed Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you won't mess up. I believe in you to go out on to that stage and show the world what you can do." Said Simon.

"Do you really believe that?" said Jeanette.

Dave enters. "Jeanette, three minutes until you're on." He says running towards the changing rooms as her sisters began to appear with Alvin and Theodore.

"Hey, Jeanette." Said Simon. As Jeanette looks back to see Simon smile. "You can do it."

As the Chipettes waited for their cue, Alvin grab a mike and ran out on to the stage. "Hellllo ladies and the rest of ya. Me and brothers will perform tonight, but first we have a new group here. This group are like us, but are female. So TONIGHT, we welcome to the stage BRITANY, JEANETTE AND ELEANOR AS THE CHIPETTES! Take it away girls!" As he ran off stage.

The Chipettes took to the stage to a round of applause. Then the music started

**(Chipettes)**

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies**

**(Brittany)**

**Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me**

**(Jeanette)  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**

**(Chipettes)  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh**

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**(Eleanor)  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think**

**(Brittany)  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**

**(****Chipettes)****  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
****Oh, oh, oh**

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

**(Jeanette)  
Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**

**(Eleanor)  
Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone**

**(Chipettes)****  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh**

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

At the end, the crowd went wild. With Chants of the Chipettes drifting over the crowd. The girls smiled as they went in to their next song "put your records on." After they have completed their set they walked over to the place Alvin told them to and waited after. Then an overhead voice anouced "And now the Chipmunks!"

The Chipmunks entered as the music started

**(Chipmunks)**

**I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams**

**(Alvin)  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

**(Simon)  
I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
The more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain**

**  
(Theodore)  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

**(Chipmunks)  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain**

**And then I saw her face**  
**Now I'm a believer**  
**Not a trace**  
**Of doubt in my mind**  
**I'm in love**  
**I'm a believer**  
**I couldn't leave her**  
**If I tried**

**Then I saw her face**  
**Now I'm a believer**  
**Not a trace**  
**Of doubt in my mind**  
**Now I'm a believer**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I'm a believer**  
**Then I saw her face**  
**I'm a believer**  
**Not a trace**  
**Of doubt in my mind**  
**I'm a believer**

Before the crowd could start cheering they launched in to the next song.

**(Chipmunks)**

**Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
If you're in love, put your hands up hand up  
**

**(Alvin)  
You know you need someone  
When the need's so strong  
When they're gone you don't know how to go on  
So the whole world is stuck in a moment  
Standing still until they come back**

**(Simon)  
You accept that they've, got things to do  
But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you  
If hurt is missing your baby  
I've done too much of it lately**

**(Chipmunks)  
Cuz' every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you**

**(Theodore)  
And even when we mad, and say we're through  
Deep inside you feel the same way i do  
Might as well turn around and just end this  
Cause it's harder tryin' to stay mad  
I could tell you that you can't stay here  
Knowing just as soon as you disappear  
That I'll be missing you baby  
Soon as you get up and you walk away**

**(Chipmunks)  
Every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing you so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you**

**Everybody in love**  
**Go put your hands up**  
**Everybody in love**  
**Go put your hands up**  
**Everybody in love**  
**Go put your hands up**  
**If you're in love**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Everybody in love**  
**Go put your hands up**  
**Everybody in love**  
**Go put your hands up**  
**Everybody in love**  
**Go put your hands up**  
**If your in love**  
**Put your hands up**

**Every minutes like an hour**  
**Every hours like a day**  
**Every day lasts forever**  
**But what else am i gonna do**  
**I'd wait forever and a day for you**  
**I wait up, wait up**  
**I can't eat, I can't sleep**  
**what else could it be missing you so deep**  
**long as I'm where you're going to**  
**I'd wait forever and a day for you**  
**I wait up, wait up for you!**

On the last line, the Chipmunks pointed towards the Chipettes as the crowd roared it's approval.

* * *

A.N I just want this to happen in the movie. But as it didn't, then this is good enough.

If you have any ideas, come forward or I will finish this story in the next chapter and start a new one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Say Hello To The World, Girls

**After the Show**

"Alvin, that surprise was the best. I can't thank you enough." Said Brittany as she hugged him.

"Maybe a kiss would be good enough." Said Alvin smiling.

"Don't push it." Said Brittany

As Alvin and Brittany embraced, Simon walked over to Jeanette. Hiding something behind his back, he walked up. "Hey Jeanette. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks for the advice and the songs. They helped." Said Jeanette.

"You're welcome. Anyway I got you these." Said Simon pulling out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. The flowers were like a purple rose and smelled sweet and fresh. "They are called Purple flags. Also known as flag lily, fleur-de-lis, flower-de-luce, water flag, and wild iris. I brought them to match your dress. And read the card."

Jeanette found the card and read:

_To a Beautiful Chipette_

_Do you want to take this Love-struck Chipmunk on a date?_

_From that Love-Struck Chipmunk._

Jeanette smiled as she faced Simon. "How does a yes sound?"

Simon smiled as he gave her a quick hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

**

* * *

**

Half an hour

"Hey everyone. Ready to go?" said Dave as he enters.

"Yes" Said Theodore

"Yep" Said Eleanor

"Fine Here" Shouted Simon and Jeanette.

"Sure, Dave" said Brittany.

"Alvin?" said Dave looking toward Alvin to see him playing music on his miniature IPod. "Alvin!!!!"

"What the. Dave, I'm listening to my music here. MJ still rocks, ya know." Said Alvin, after taking his earphones.

"Just be ready to go. The press are out in force. You all have a interview tomorrow live, so we need to get up at 6 tomorrow." Said Dave

"Okay" said Alvin, showing Dave the thumbs.

**

* * *

**

Next Day at the Interview

"Three. Two. One. You're on" said the director point to the interviewer.

"Hello, America. Today we have the Amazing Chipmunks and the newly risen Chipettes. We have waited for this for a long time. Let's get to the heart of the matter. "Alvin, you and Brittany were spotted two weeks ago outside a restaurant. What do you say to this?"Asked the interviewer.

Alvin glanced at Brittany who nodded. "It was a good date until the press showed. One minute it's quiet and then out of the blue, you guys show up." He replied.

"Not really the way a first date with your boyfriend should end." Injected Brittany glaring at the interviewer who seems undisturbed by the responses.

"Any other couples before we move on?" she asked leaning forward.

"Not at the moment. Thank you." Said Alvin while looking at the others and gave a slight shake of his head.

"Right then, how were these Girls discovered?" asked the interviewer.

"Well, I'll say that they found us. We met at the high school Dave sent us to after the Paris concert. Second day, out of the blue, they come up to us and sang us Hot N Cold. After a couple of days, they signed on with us. After that, we won School battle of the Bands with them, and then we did that concert last night. Said Simon summing up the last few weeks perfectly.

"That all the questions we have, so boys, if like to get miked up. Then we be back after the break." Said the interviewer. As the boys picked up the mikes.

"Alvin, Why didn't you let us tell her about Jeanette and Me or Theo and Ellie." Asked Simon.

"So that you can have a couple of dates in peace before you announce it. Just trust me." Said Simon

"You're right for once." Said Theodore. "I want to have a bit of peace for a while."

"Have fun while it last." Joked Alvin as they walked back on to the stage. "Living for the weekend?"

"Good one for me, Theo?" said Simon.

"let's do it." Theodore agreed.

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later

The Music started with Alvin standing center stage. Simon on the left and Theodore on the Right.

**(Alvin)**

**Oh, I've been working a week, I'm tired  
Yeah, I've been working a week and I'm  
Just living for the weekend**

**(Simon)**  
**Hey hey**  
**Got some money I just got paid**  
**Got some money and I can't wait**  
**At six o'clock I'm out of here**

**(Theodore)**  
**Out there tonight**  
**Is the night of my last got my name on**  
**Run down my street adidas on my feet**  
**I'm on fire**

**(Chipmunks)**  
**Working all the time**  
**Work is such a bind**  
**Got some money to spend**  
**Living for the weekend**  
**When it gets too much**  
**I live for the rush**  
**Got some money to spend**  
**Living for the weekend**

**(Alvin)**  
**Oh man!**  
**Yeah I've been working a week, I'm shot**  
**Yeah I've been working a week for what?**  
**Just living for the weekend**  
**Ah shit!**  
**So my clothes are all counterfeit**  
**So my name isn't on the list**  
**'No you can't come in, so go home boys!'**

**(Simon)**  
**Slip round the back look at that**  
**There's a crack toilet window**  
**Drop to the floor covers us through the door**  
**I'm on fire**

**(Chipmunks)**  
**Working all the time**  
**Work is such a bind**  
**Got some money to spend**  
**Living for the weekend**  
**When it gets too much**  
**I live for the rush**  
**Got some money to spend**  
**Living for the weekend**

**(Theodore)**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Feel the pressure... rising**  
**Pushing down on me, oh lord!**

**(Chipmunks)**  
**Pressure, pressure, pressure pressure pressure**  
**Feel the pressure**  
**Pressure, pressure, pressure pressure pressure**

**Living for the weekend _[x8]_**

**Going out tonight, going out tonight**  
**Baby you and I are going out tonight**  
**_[repeat x4]_**

The Chipmunks finished to a loud applause and cheers from the crowd. The Chipettes were clapping and Ian wasn't in sight.

Life was Good.

**This story has been finished.**

**Keep an eye out for Munks and Roses. No, it not about Roses.**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
